Buffy and the Haunted Pyramid
by Barbarossa Rotbart
Summary: After the events of "The Gift" Buffy finds herself in the Hyborian Age and has to deal with an evil warlock.
1. In the Desert

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. Conan and the World of the Hyborian Age was developped by Robert E. Howard (and butchered by Lin Carter and L. Sprague de Camp), they now belong to ConanProperties International. Everything new is MINE!

**Buffy and the Haunted Pyramid**

**In the Desert**

She woke up from what she thought was a long slumber. She felt the sand on which she was lying. She felt the warmth of the sun and a cool breeze on her bare skin. It was as if she was naked. Then she opened her eyes and starred into a blue cloudless sky. "Where am I?" she asked herself. Sitting up she she looked around and only saw sand. Lots of sand. And the sun was stand low in the east. "Great, really great! That's surely not the beach of Sunnydale, that's a desert!"

She stood up and walked to the ridge of the next dune. There she had a better view of her surroundings. And again she only saw sand. The desert extended in every direction. On the horizon she thought that she could make out a mountain range, but she could not see anything that could be a sign of civilization. "Where the hell am I?"

With a shrug as if it really does not matter she began walking towards the mountains. "Let's hope that I can find a way home there … or at least something to slay … or the bastard who stole my clothes." A thought let her shudder. "Let's hope that that was all he did. Everything else would be ... eek!" Out of disgust she grimaced. But then she dismissed that unpleasant thought. "At least I get an even tan. Who would had thought that I will wander around nude in a hell of a desert? Or is it a desert of hell?" Suddenly she remembered a fight. Not a simple fight, but a battle. A battle against a goddess. No it was a hell goddess. A hell goddess called Glory. And she had won by jumping and falling through a portal. A portal that connected every plane of existence with her native. A portal which was opened by blood and which could only be closed with blood. "I should be dead." She muttered again and again. There was no way for her to survive that drop from the tower through that portal. She really should be dead. Or perhaps she was dead and her soul was trapped in some desert like hell. She did not know. "I hope that the others are safe."

Buffy, that was her name or at least the name she remembered, marched through that desert, the blazing sun above her, a cool breeze caressing her naked body, the distant mountains in front of her and a sick feeling inside. And which every step that feeling got stronger as if something evil was near. But Buffy marched on. And with every step she got sicker. Suddenly she realized that this sick feeling was not completely inside her. It was in the air. A sickening smell. A smell of blood and decay. Like the smell of a vampire fresh out of his grave. But this smell was stronger. Much stronger. And there were cries in the air. The cries of birds. Very large birds.

Crossing the next dune. She saw the source of that horrid and sickening smell and those bird cries. Corpses and vultures. A wide area littered with dead corpses and carrion eating vultures feasting on them. That was a battlefield. Two armies have battled here not so long ago and left their dead behind. There was no chance that she will find something useful here but Buffy still looked. As she came closer she noticed that those corpses were human. And a closer look told her that they were not killed by guns but by swords and arrows. She saw tattered clothes that reminded her of those old sword-and-sandal movies they had watched some years ago. But none of those could be worn anymore. Stained with blood or shredded to pieces either by weapons or by vultures made them useless to her. Even the weapons were useless. She could not find a single sword with an unbroken blade. The handles of the axes and spears she found were also broken. Even the few intact arrows were useless because the only bows she found were also broken. It seemed that the victors took with them everything useful and left only the dead behind.

But she did find something. There was a narrow belt made of leather and adorned with metallic ornaments. A sheath with a small dagger was attached to it. Buffy buckled the belt on and noticed that it had no loops to keep the loose end in place. So she loosed it that it sat at her hip.

Buffy crossed that battlefield without any problems. The vultures were not interested in her. They had still had a meal that did not fight back. She pressed on wanting to get away from this sickening place but the sun had already passed the zenith and heat had started to take its toll. She felt weak but she know if she rests now she will never get up again and die. So she marched on and passed a dune and another until her vision darkened and she could walk no further. Exhausted from the sun, the heat and the lack of water she fell down and lost consciousness.


	2. The Slavers

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. Conan and the World of the Hyborian Age was developed by Robert E. Howard (and butchered by Lin Carter and L. Sprague de Camp), they now belong to Conan Properties International. Everything new is MINE!

**The Slavers**

"Wake up!" a harsh voice reached Buffy's ears and woke her up. She opened her eyes and looked into the face of a dark man. A heavy black beard covered half of his face and a turban covered most of his black hair. His dark eyes seemed to appraise her as if she was only some kind of goods to be sold. And something like that he must have planned, because her hands were bound in front of her. She tried to say something but all she managed to get out was a weak croak. Her mouth was dry.

"Drink this!" her captor said as he handed her a water skin. And she swallowed the precious moisture greedily.

"What's the meaning of this?" Buffy managed to ask gesturing with her bound hands after she drank the whole water skin dry. "Do you capture every simple traveller lost in the desert?"

"I did not capture you. I found you and saved your life." He smiled. "And to repay me I will sell you at the slave market in Zamboula, where I will sell the rest of my goods"

Buffy looked around and saw that she was surrounded by a caravan. There were camels laden with goods and provisions. There were men dressed in loose robes and turbans and they were armed with scimitars and swords those blades were formed like a sickle. These are called khopesh, if Giles' knowledge of ancient weapons was correct. Some of those guards, they had to be guards, were armed with spears and rest of the caravan was composed of nearly three dozen black skinned men and women. All of them had the haggard, blank look of those who do not have any hope left. Those were slaves. And that made her captors slavers.

"I'm not a slave!" She cried.

But all her captor did was laughing. "You are now. Until I sell you, you belong to me, Nagib ibn Nabih."

"I will fight you for my freedom." Buffy replied with defiance burning in her eyes.

Nagib shrank back from her but then composed himself again and laughed out loud. "You may try, but if you kill me, my guards will kill you. And if you run were will to run to. The next oasis is a two days march away. With out water you would not survive. And even if you do, there is no guarantee that you will not enslaved there."

Hearing that the defiant look in Buffy's eyes vanished and was replaced by a look of defeat. He was right, the only way to survive was staying with him. But silently she swore that she will find a way to escape and to survive.

As Nagib notice that she had seemingly given up he stood up and turned away. "Askel!" he called one of his men. "Take her to the others, but keep her apart from them. There is a fire inside her that could start a revolt. And do not have fun with her."

The man that approached them was much taller than Nagib. He had a tanned skin and long yellow hair. His beard was plaited in several braids. A large double-bladed axe was slung across his shoulder. "You spoil all the fun," he pouted. "It has been weeks since I felt a girl beneath me."

"No." The slaver answered with firm voice. "She is more valuable if she stays a virgin."

Buffy could barely suppress a laugh. She had not been a virgin for years. Nagib did not notice the cough that escaped her mouth, but Askel did.

"That girl is no virgin," he countered.

"If you are so in need to relief yourself, you could have done the same thing as most of us and used one of the other girls." One of the other guards nearby remarked.

"Pah! I don't want to have my best piece eaten by one of the Dafari bitches with her filed teeth because they have not eaten a man's flesh in weeks. And I will never sleep with one of those Kushites." the pseudo-Viking replied.

"You could have come to me," another guard said with a certain twinkle in his eyes. "I can pleasure you in ways even the Stygian temptresses can not match."

"Pah! Before that will happen I will either take a Kushite from behind or risk my manhood with a Dafari." He reached to a dagger tugged into his belt. It was the dagger she found on that battlefield. "But first, I, Askel of the Æsir, will relieve you of yours."

"That's enough." Nagib ended the teasing before it turned into a real fight. "Askel, take her to the others. Don't allow her to speak with them. And keep yourself out of her."

Askel grabbed her on her upper arm and forced her on her feet. Then he dragged her to a lone camel and fastened a long rope to her bound wrists.

On a signal the caravan began to march. As Buffy was forced to walk behind the camel she swore again that she will find a way to escape Nagib and his slavers.


	3. The Escape

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. Conan and the World of the Hyborian Age was developed by Robert E. Howard (and butchered by Lin Carter and L. Sprague de Camp), they now belong to Conan Properties International. Everything new is MINE!

**The Escape**

The slaver caravan travelled into the east and away from the mountains in the west. It seemed that they followed an old caravan road through this desert. For approximately ten each day Buffy was forced to walk naked and barefooted behind the camel her bounds were roped to. Only during the hottest hours of the day when they made a short rest Buffy could hide from the burning sun in the shadow of the camel. The unforgiving sun burned her skin but her slayer healing could handle that. Of course she did not like that she turned redder than a tomato and the burned skin peeled away. She could only hope that this martyrdom ended soon.

In the evenings several camp fires were set up and the poor souls they had enslaved were cowering among some of them constantly guarded by their slavers. The other caravan guards either kept themselves near the other camp fires or were on watch walking around the camp. Nagib however stayed in a tent which was erected every time they made camp.

They kept Buffy away from the other slaves and to prevent from running away they bound her legs at her ankles and knees. And the wandering guards tested her bounds every time they passed her place. But those tests were superficial as if they did not believe that she could break those bounds. They were wrong. Buffy had achieved that during the first night. It took the whole night but she had managed to loosen them so far they could easily be removed in no time but will fool every casual testing.

She was forced to listen to the cries of passion or pain of some poor girl or, less often, boy raped by one of the slavers and the laughter encouragement of his companions. But Buffy got lucky. The slavers heeded Nagib's orders and left her alone. No one forced himself upon her and no one tried to persuade her to have sex with him. Only the glances that that pseudo-Viking, Askel of the Æsir, gave her, reminded Buffy that she will eventually become a victim of Askel's lewd desires.

The meals were very sparse for her. Her slayer metabolism demanded much more nourishment. So she had to go hungry. None the less that little she got was enough for Buffy to regain much of her slayer strength. So she waited for the best moment to escape.

That moment revealed itself as Askel could not restrain himself anymore and gave in to his desires. One evening, a week after they found and enslaved her, the Æsir came to her. His eyes burned with desire. "Now, we will have fun." he said with a lecherous smile. "And, by Ymir, I don't care if that Turan slaver Nagib thinks that you are a virgin." He grabbed Buffy her long blonde hair and forced her on her knees. Then the pseudo-Viking bend down to kiss her. As his lips touched hers she opened her mouth as to invite him in and bit his lower lip. At the same time she let the bounds around her wrists fall.

He yelped out of pain and jerked away from her. "You bit me, bitch! You will pay for this." He raised his hand, but before he could strike her Buffy caught it easily with her left. Astonishment appeared on his face.

"Sorry, but you are really not my type." Buffy smiled evilly. She clenched her right hand into a fist and drove that fist into his face replacing his astonished look with the blank look of unconsciousness. The Æsir dropped down like a stone.

Buffy swiftly lowered herself beside him and search Askel's still form for something to cut the remaining bounds. A dagger was tugged deeply in his belt. It was her dagger. She used it to remove the bounds around her ankles and knees and then placed it in the empty sheath dangling from her belt. Out of fear that some of the patrolling guards would come soon she forwent to gag and bound her fallen would-be rapist and took off into the night.

Staying outside the light of the camp fires Buffy sneaked around the camp. She was searching for the water skins. Without those she would not be able to survive. For a few moments, a she passed the only tent she considered paying Nagib a visit as a yell could be heard. One of the guards had found the Æsir and the alarm has been raised. That put an end to a visit to the chief slaver. She hoped that the alarmed guards would search for her in the wrong direction. She really did not want to fight and kill those guards. Buffy knew that fighting the guards would mean that she had to kill them but she had sworn years ago never to kill a human being and only use her slayer abilities against inhuman foes.

Then she heard the sound of boots walking on sand. One of the guards was closing in. Buffy moved deeper in the shadows behind the tent and held her breath.

Her luck lasted. The guard did not see her and walked away. She waited a couple of minutes hoping that no other guards will come this way. After awhile she crawled out of her hiding place and moved silently away.

As she passed the camels she saw the water skins. They were still across their backs. Buffy could only hope that she did not disturb the beasts of burden as she took four water skins. The animals stirred. Buffy ducked behind the camel and hold her breath for a second time that night. A guard passed them, but did not call out. He probably thought that he woken them up and walked away.

Buffy did not dare to challenge her luck any further. She did not try to look for other things she could need, like some comfortable shoes, clothes and weapons, and took off into the night and the desert, hoping that the guards will not follow.


	4. Dreams and Ancient Ruins

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. Conan and the World of the Hyborian Age was developed by Robert E. Howard (and butchered by Lin Carter and L. Sprague de Camp), they now belong to Conan Properties International. Everything new is MINE!  
**Warning:** Femslash ahead!

**Dreams and Ancient Ruins**

Buffy lay on a huge soft divan. A nude girl with red hair was lying on her side and playing with Buffy's long hair. It was Willow. Her green eyes were burning with desire. Buffy herself was also burning with desire. The girl opened her mouth and let Buffy in. They kissed each other with passion. A girl with blond hair, who was also wearing nothing, crawled to the kissing pair. Buffy recognized her as Tara, Willow's girlfriend and lover. She started to play with the tender nipples of Buffy's breasts using her gentle lips and slender fingers. It was arousing and Buffy felt that she got wet between her legs from passion. Then a third nude girl appeared and Buffy spread out her legs. That girl was Faith, the fallen Slayer, and she started to caress the inside of Buffy's tights with kisses, slowly closing in. Then Faith began to probe her center with her fingers and her tongue. That drove Buffy over the edge. She closed her eyes and screamed with passion. In that moment she heard a male voice: "Buffy, we have to talk about your future."

Buffy opened her eyes and found herself standing naked in front of Giles, her watcher, mentor and surrogate father. Her three lovers were lounging at her feet. "You have to change," Giles said, looking at her sternly. "And you have to do this alone. I cannot help you."

"I don't want you to leave," Buffy managed to say.

"It's a new age for you, Buff." Giles smiled sadly. "And you have already started to change."

They vanished in a flash of light and Buffy found herself in a steppe. A steppe she recognized from earlier dreams. But this time it was different. There was a figure in the distance and she began to walk towards it. It was a man wearing a business suit and holding a plate with cheese. "The cheese will not be with you!" Buffy ignored him and walked away.

A nude girl with dark skin appeared and walked towards her. As she came closer Buffy could see that the girl was the First Slayer. But she did not look like the primitive savage as which she had appeared in earlier dreams. No she looked normal. "Death is your gift," she said. "You have to kill to survive. Or you will not survive this age." Then she embraced Buffy, pressed herself against her and kissed Buffy hard on the mouth.

That woke Buffy up. She found herself in the only intact room of some ruins she encountered last night after three days of walking through the desert. For three days she longed for a place with shadows and cool air to escape the burning sun. Her sun burns had gone away and her skin got a tan that would have made most of the other girls at home envious. Even during the nights she walked on only sleeping for a short time and being constantly on alert, waiting and fearing that her pursuers would arrive, but she could manage very well with only a few hours of sleep. That was one of the benefits being the Slayer. "And wigging slayer dreams are another." Buffy muttered. "Why am I dreaming of making out with Willow, Tara and Faith? Why couldn't it be Riley or Angel I'm having Smoochies with?"

A ray of light entered the room through the only opening, a doorway in the southern wall telling Buffy that the morning had already passed and noon was arriving. She left the room and looked around. The room she had slept in was in the middle of an abandoned settlement. Wind and sand have turned most of the buildings into rubble, but some walls still stood giving her some measurement of the size of the settlement. It seems that the ruins were part of a small city divided into two parts by a broad street. Buffy followed that street and came to a wall with an open gate. Beyond the gate lay a large walled area. Buffy could see the rubble of some more ruins close to the gate. But there were seemingly intact buildings in the distance. Somehow they looked as if they belong to ancient Egypt. Two of them were rather close to the gate, not as close as the ruins, but closer than the rest, that loomed in the distance. The smaller one could be some kind of temple. Buffy could make out several large statues of ancient gods and goddesses along its wall. The larger one was a bit further away. No statues adorned its walls. A lot of columns bear the ceiling of the first floor. It looked like some kind of palace. Perhaps it was the palace of the ruler of this now desolated place. And it seems that the palace had been like the city abandoned long ago. But somehow it had survived the relentless conditions of the unforgiving desert.

The palace was not the largest building in the walled area. Perhaps half a mile away there was another walled area. And black pyramid loomed above its walls. Buffy got bad vibes from that pyramid. That was a place of evil. A paved and well-cared path led from the gate to the pyramid. And Buffy could see that someone passed the gate and followed the path not so long ago. She got a bad feeling. Something evil was going on. But that did not stop Buffy from exploring the place. No, it draw her to the pyramid. And so she walk carefully towards the dark and looming building.

As she approached the gate to the area with the pyramid Buffy could hear the sound of animals. They sounded like horses and camels. Someone is resting there. "Or using this place for some evil mojo," she muttered and walked on. She could see and hear no guards, but nonetheless Buffy carefully tried to avoid any sound as she passed the gate and came closer to the camp in front of a small temple at the base of the black pyramid.

Several camels and horses were resting there. Several tents had been erected. But there were no guards. Only some men who made preparations to enter the temple. Buffy could see that they were wearing some black hooded robes and were putting on white masks which would hide the identity of their wearers. "I was right, there is something evil going on."

She did not dare to attack them and take the clothes of one of them because the none of the robes would have fit her and she did not know if they had some way to distinguish each other. So Buffy waited until the last of them had entered the temple and then silently followed them into the dark chambers that lay beyond the temple that was the door to the inside of the black pyramid.


	5. Inside the Black Pyramid

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. Conan and the World of the Hyborian Age was developed by Robert E. Howard (and butchered by Lin Carter and L. Sprague de Camp), they now belong to Conan Properties International. Everything new is MINE!

**Inside the Black Pyramid**

"This place gives me the wiggins." Buffy followed the group of robed and masked men into a long corridor. There were burning torches along the walls illuminating not only the corridor but also the many images and characters of an unknown script carved into the stone. These had been colorized. She could not make sense of most them, but it seemed that they told a story. It was an evil story of some kind of demon that had been worshipped here. She shuddered as she saw images of girls sacrificed to that demon on black altars. "Today they will sacrifice no one," she swore.

Buffy passed several doorways and doors branching of the main corridor and leading into empty chambers and dark corridors. She tried to make no sound and tried to stay as far away from as possible with out loosing them. That was not very hard because they were inattentive and did not seem to care if someone followed them. Buffy thought about overpowering this group, something that, in her believe, should be no problem for her. But she decided against it because she did not know if they were the only ones and where the rest of them were. And she believed that there had to be more of them.

Suddenly the group of cultists left the corridor and marched through a doorway in a new corridor that they followed. In that moment Buffy nearly lost them as they vanished from the view. There were three doorway they could have used. The first one led into an empty chamber that was filled with several vases, jars and similar containers. But there was no other way out. So they could not have gone that way. The second one led into another long corridor. That corridor was only illuminated for the first few yards and then filled with darkness. So Buffy believed that they did not went that way and choose the last doorway.

It led into a short illuminated corridor that ended at a flight of stairs. Buffy stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down. Far below she could see the robed men and she knew that she had taken the right doorway. She climbed down the stairs carefully not wanting to alarm them of her presence.

Reaching the bottom of that flight of stairs Buffy noticed two corridors leaving that place. "Damn, I've lost them," she swore because she could not see or hear the men she was following. "Which way did they go?" Buffy looked left and right and left again and then decided that they had probably gone right. So she turned right and hurried silently down that corridor hoping to reach them. But they were not there. "Damn," she swore. "I've lost them."

The sound of singing reached her ears. It was faint and came from further down the corridor. Buffy began to run down the corridor and did not try be stealthy. They must have started their unholy ritual and she feared that if she would be too late to prevent the sacrifice of an innocent girl. With every step the singing got louder and Buffy could hear that it was a choir singing but she could not understand a word of it. "This place really give me the wiggins."

The corridor opened into a large hall. It was at least twenty feet high. Columns over and over decorated with that strange script carried the ceiling. Large statues of men and women adorned the walls. The sculptors had dressed the male statues as warriors or kings, while the female statues were nude or only dressed in very suggestive dresses. But one thing all of them had in common. The faces of those statues bore the grotesque fanged faces of vampires.

In front of Buffy stood two robed and masked guards with their backs turned to the corridor and facing the hall. They did not notice her.

On the other side of the hall was a doorway leading to another corridor. Several other robed and masked guards stood there watching the ceremony in the hall. They were armed with khopeshs , scimitars or spears, but the robes hid any armor they might wear.

In the hall itself were at least thirty cultists. All of them were those black robes with the hoods covering their heads and white featureless masks covering their faces, effectively hiding their identities. None of them seemed to be armed. They were facing a black altar. Buffy could clearly see the marks of many human sacrifices that had been made there. Behind the altar stood a man who was dressed differently than the others. His black robe was trimmed with golden ornaments as was his hood. His white mask was identical to the masks of the others, with one exception. It showed three dark eyes, while the other masks only had two small slits for the eyes. In one dark hand he held a heavy, wicked looking dagger. He had to be the cult leader.

The cult leader raised his arms, and the singing ended. Every one was looking at him. Even Buffy could not turn away. "Bring forth the sacrifice!" he called.

A commotion could be heard from across the hall. Buffy saw that two cultists were dragging a struggling girl out of the corridor through the crowd of cultists to the black altar. The girl was screaming in defiance. She had dark skin, long black hair and her eyes were also black. The girl was wearing nearly nothing. A thin belt, similar to the one Buffy wore, lay around her hip and two strips of cloth were attached to it. These strips reached down to the girl's knees and were of some sheer fabric. Her breasts were covered by two triangles of the same sheer fabric held in place by three golden chains. But that was more than Buffy was currently wearing.

The one cultist hold her wrist while another kneeled down and got hold of her ankles avoiding her kicks. Together they lifted her onto the black altar and hold her down. She struggled against their iron grip but it was futile. She could not get free.

The voice of the cult leader rose above her screams. "Now we will offer this girl to our lord, Kuk-Apophis." He raised his dagger above his head holding it with both hands. "May her blood allow the Master of Darkness to walk again among his children."

Buffy pulled her dagger out of its sheath and stepped between the guards. "Hey, three-eyes!" she called. "You will kill no one today."

The cult leader stopped and looked directly at her. "Who dares to interrupt this holy ceremony?" he asked.

"I'm Buffy the Slayer." She smiled and launched herself at the guards. "Let the slayage begin."


	6. Battle in the Hall

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. Conan and the World of the Hyborian Age was developed by Robert E. Howard (and butchered by Lin Carter and L. Sprague de Camp), they now belong to Conan Properties International. Everything new is MINE!  
**Additional Disclaimer:** One scene was inspired by a similar scene in _Conan #18_ written by Kurt Busiek and published by Dark Horse Comics.  
**Warning:** Violence ahead!**  
**

**Battle in the Hall**

"Kill the infidel!" the cult leader commanded and the guards responded.

The guard to the left of Buffy was the first to die. Buffy let her dagger fly and it dug itself deep in the guard's throat. He could not drop his khopesh and clutch his throat in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding because his body could not respond to the commands coming from his brain. The dagger was buried so deep in his throat that it had cut his spinal cords. With a shocked look on his face he dropped to the floor bleeding to death and unable to do anything.

The second guard turned towards Buffy and tried to decapitate her with his scimitar. But she dodged under the blow and leaped away from him grabbing the weapon of the fallen guard. Still crouching on the floor Buffy turned around and parried the guard's scimitar gripping the unfamiliar weapon with both hands. The guard raised his weapon to strike again, but the slayer used that moment to use her newly acquired weapon as a sickle and removed both his legs at his knees with a single stroke. The guard fell. And the backswing of Buffy's blade removed both arms and the head from his body, killing him instantly.

"Two down." Buffy stood up and looked around. The cultists were panicking and trying to reach the exit on the other side of the hall. For some reason Buffy did understand four guards were blocking the doorway keeping the cultists inside and striking down every one who tried to get past. The rest of the guards had forced themselves through the crowd, also with no regards for the lives of the unarmed cultists. The two cultists at the black altar however did not seem to mind. They were still holding the struggling and screaming girl at her wrists and ankles. They were chanting evil verses. And the cult leading priest lowered his dagger murmuring words of evil. He did not hurt her but he cut away her top freeing the girl's breasts from their confinement. Buffy knew that if she did not do something soon the girl would still be sacrificed. So the slayer reached for her dagger and pulled the blood smeared weapon out of its victim. She threw it at the cultists. It was not a perfect throw. The hilt of the dagger hit one of the cultists at the head shattering his mask and knocking him out. That distracted the rest long enough for the girl to free herself and roll of the altar. She hurried away but one cultist followed her.

Meanwhile two guards had come close enough to attack Buffy. She could evade the blade of the first guard, but the spear of the second managed to cut her. Luckily for her the cut was not deep and would heal fast. The slayer grabbed the spear with her left and tore it from its wielder's hands. She used the khopesh in her right to knock down the other blade. Then Buffy turned around. It was a daring move. But it worked. While she was turning the slayer slowly brought up her own blade which cut deep in the then unarmed spear wielder nearly cutting him in two. And the spear went with such force in her other opponent that its head came out at his back. "Pathetic," Buffy laughed. "Is this the best you can offer? Even Xander can fight better than these," she mocked the remaining guards.

A scream was heard and Buffy saw that one cultist had grabbed the poor girl at her hair and dragged her across the floor back to the black altar. "Hey!" Buffy dropped her weapon. "Did your momma didn't tell you that it is impolite to pull a girl's hair?" She pulled the spear out of the bleeding form of the dying guard who clutched the bleeding wound in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. It was not a javelin but it was balanced enough to be thrown. And this time Buffy's aim was true. The spear flew and hit the cultist in the back killing him.

Suddenly Buffy saw something in the corner of the eye. One of the remaining guards also used his spear as a javelin. It was sailing directly at her and it would have hit her if she had not evaded in time. The spear clattered across the ground and stopped at the wall. The other three had also given up their duty to keep the cultists inside and attacked.

"That's not nice," Buffy leapt towards them. Although the slayer was unarmed, she was more than a match for them. She danced around and between them. She evaded strokes and slashes from their scimitars and khopeshs. They surrounded her and believed that she would either surrender or die. But Buffy did neither. A jump kick felled one shattering his mask and breaking his nose. With a roll she evaded being cleaved apart and picked up a scimitar. With that weapon the slayer blocked a scimitar wielding guard's attack while she kicked the khopesh wielding guard in his manhood taking him for the moment out of the fight. The next attack of last armed guard was also blocked with the scimitar. Buffy drove her left fist into his throat crushing his windpipe. That killed him.

"Now it is your turn, three-eyes!" Buffy turned towards the black altar, where now an unconscious cultist with a shattered mask lay. The priest stood above him and continued his ritual. But before she could make a step towards the altar some one cried in alarm. "Look out!" It was a girl's voice. It was the girl she wanted to rescue. Buffy turned around a saw that the girl had hid between two statues waiting for the fighting to end. Buffy also saw another spear hurled towards her and missing the slayer by several inches.

"Hey!" Buffy turned towards the thrower. "Catch this!" She threw the scimitar at him. The guard could not evade the hurled weapon. It hit his head splitting it in two. Buffy looked around for a replacement for the scimitar and found a khopesh held by that guard whose manhood she had damaged. "Sorry! I need that!" She ripped the sickle sword out of his hands and felled him with a hard punch to the head. He was not dead but he would stay unconscious for a long time.

The sound of a war cry caused Buffy to turn around. She saw the guard with the broken nose rushing towards her with a spear raised above his head. He looked straight at Buffy and madness was in his eyes. He did not see the girl who had crouched out of her hiding place and put her legs right in front of him. So he tripped over her legs. That brought his spear down whose head then scraped across the floor until it was stopped by a seam right in front of Buffy where it was stuck. The shaft broke under the guard's weight and he impaled himself on it.

"That was very funny!" Some one laughed. "By Ymir, that ways really funny." Buffy knew that voice. It was a male voice, a voice she hoped that she would never hear again. Askel of the Æsir stood in the doorway holding his large double-bladed axe with both hands.


	7. The Slayer, the Berserker and the Demon

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. Conan and the World of the Hyborian Age was developed by Robert E. Howard (and butchered by Lin Carter and L. Sprague de Camp), they now belong to Conan Properties International. Everything new is MINE!  
**Warning:** Violence ahead!

**The Slayer, the Berserker and the Demon**

"It was very brave of you, to enter one of the haunted black pyramids of the Eastern Desert. Brave and foolish." The Æsir had stopped to laugh and looked at Buffy with a dark expression. "Girl, don't you know, which creatures are haunting these places? Vampires and unnamed horrors of forgotten ages. They are stronger and more dangerous than those guards. Girl, you are really a fool."

Now, it was Buffy's time to laugh. "And what are you?" Buffy taunted him. "I know that I can deal with vampires and demons. But you've to be a fool, if you fear them and still enter this place."

"I fear nothing!" Askel screamed angrily. "I will defeat you, have fun with you and drag you back to the caravan, slave!" He raised his axe and entered the hall.

"Eek," disgust showed upon Buffy's face. "You think you're so irresistible? You with your funny beard. Have you never heard about shaving?"

The pseudo-viking got really angry. "You will pay for your insults." Then he notice the other girl. A lecherous grin appeared on his face. "Whom we have there?"

"You won't get her," Buffy bellowed and placed herself between the Æsir and the girl. "I did not rescue her from those bastards only to have her raped by some one like you."

"Who do you think you are?" Askel asked her. He got cautious after he realized that Buffy must have killed eight men singlehanded and that she did not seem to be tired from the fight or scared by the mention of vampires.

"I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer." That was her only reply as if it would explain everything.

But before the Æsir could reply the girl Buffy had rescued raised her voice. "I don't know who you are and what problems you two have with each other, but don't you forget something."

Buffy and Askel looked at each other and then a the girl and look of surprise at their faces. "What?" they asked in unison.

"Me!" the priest said with a deep and disturbing voice while he circled around the altar. A pale dead body lay on it. It had been bled dry. The priest removed his mask revealing a normal human face. "Kuk-Apophis, grant me the power to destroy these infidels." he called to the ceiling. Then something happened to him. Something he did not expect. The priest howled out in pain as a red mist rose from the black altar and engulfed him. The cult leader started to change. He grew and his robe tore. His muscles got bigger. Within moments he got at least a foot larger than the Æsir who was around six and a half feet. His hands turned into claws. But the change in his face was the change that freaked Buffy out. Ridges appeared on his brow, fangs appeared in his mouth and his eyes turned from black into an evil yellow. With one claw he tore the remnants of his robe from his enlarged body and cast them aside.

"By Ymir!" Askel called out. "What is that?"

"In Isis' name!" The girl whispered. "He really dared..."

"Oh my god!" Buffy swore. "A master vampire."

"I am Kuk-Apophis, Master of Darkness, Sire of thousands." He stood in front of altar spreading his arms. "I have returned from the dark place beyond this world, to where the priestesses of Isis had banished me centuries ago." Then the vampire walked towards them and they fell back trying to get out of his reach. "The sacrifice was not perfect." He pointed at the girl. "You, priestess of Isis, should have been the offering. I'm hungry."

The vampire stepped over the dead bodies of the guards and reached down to where the only surviving guard still lay. The guard woke up as Kuk-Apophis grabbed him. The guard screamed in horror as he was bitten in the throat. The guard died as the vampire tore out his throat and drank his blood. The red liquid ran down the demon's face. "That's much better."

Kuk-Apophis tossed the dead body away. It flew directly towards the priestess and would hit her if Buffy had not pushed them both out of the way. The slayer landed on top of the other girl looking in her beautiful eyes.

"Thank you." she said and kissed Buffy on the mouth. "I'm Teje."

With a battle cry Askel stormed towards the vampire holding his double-bladed axe with both hands above his head. Rage and blood-lust burned in his eyes. He had turned into a berserker. He brought down his axe and would have cleaved the Master of Darkness in two, if that demon had not stepped aside. So his mighty blow missed Kuk-Apophis by more than a foot. A backhanded blow of the vampire hurled the berserker across the hall and against the wall.

Meanwhile Buffy had grabbed the broken shaft of a spear and rammed this improvised spake into the demon's chest trying to pierce his heart. But she missed it. The vampire's counter-blow was easily dodged by the slayer. Then tore out the stake and threw it at the slayer who could barely deflect it with her khopesh.

"How do you kill this demon?" she heard Askel asking. The berserker had survived the vampire's blow without injury and attacked again. But all of his blows were either ineffective or missed him.

"Burn him, stake him, behead him!" was Buffy's reply while she evaded claws and a scimitar, the demon had picked up, and kept herself between Kuk-Apophis and Teje.

It was not an easy fight. Either Buffy nor Askel could wound the vampire while he pushed the girls further and further back. The only way for them to could kill him was with a clean decapitating stroke, but all their tries had been either parried or dodged.

Then Kuk-Apophis muttered something while pointing at her with one claw. Suddenly the air around her got freezing could and she could not move. Buffy had not noticed that the demon had cast a spell at her holding her in place.

The Æsir's axe came down at the vampire's neck. But the cut was not deep enough to kill him. In retaliation the scimitar came around and ripped up Askel's belly. Shock and pain appeared on the berserker's face as he went down.

"Isis, hear my call and repel that evil spell!" Teje prayed to her goddess and Buffy could feel that warmth replaced the cold. This happened timely enough for the slayer to leap out of the way of a stroke that would surely cleaved her in two. She rolled across the floor and found herself near the altar. Her dagger lay there.

Coming back at her feet and clutching both dagger and khopesh in her hands Buffy looked around. The Æsir lay on the ground trying to stop blood from flowing out of the deadly wound in his belly with both his hands. He knew that he was dying. Teje had removed a burning torch out of its holder in the wall. She swung the torch around trying to keep the demon away. The priestess were muttering prayer to Isis. Buffy could only guess that she was casting spells. Spells that seemed to have no effect. Because Kuk-Apophis was also muttering the whole time. And his spells also seemed to have no effect. It had become a duel of magic which the vampire would surely win because Buffy could see that Teje was already tiring.

"Hey! Cookie!" Buffy taunted. "Take a girl of your own size! Like me." This was really not meant serious, because Teje was three inches taller than Buffy. It was also a distraction and it worked. He turned around to face the slayer.

In that moment Teje stuck him with the burning torch. In that moment Buffy made a roll across the floor and used again the wooden shaft of the broken spear she picked up along the way as a stake. This time she did not miss.

With an infernal howl Kuk-Apophis' unlife ended. Red mist engulfed the body again. His body changed back into the human form of the priest his spirit had possessed before it crumbled to dust. Then the mist dispersed. The battle was over.


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. Conan and the World of the Hyborian Age was developed by Robert E. Howard (and butchered by Lin Carter and L. Sprague de Camp), they now belong to Conan Properties International. Everything new is MINE!  
**Warning:** Femslash ahead!

**Epilogue**

After the fight was over and the dust had settled Buffy had looked for Askel. Teje kneeled beside him and examined his wounds. "I'm sorry for your friend," the priestess shook her head. "He will survive. The wound's too deep and his spin has been severed. Even if I could stop the bleeding, he'll die. All I can do is pray to Isis."

The AEsir turned his head to Buffy who had also kneeled down at his side. "By Ymir, that was a good fight... And we've won..." he said between coughing blood. "Then my death doesn't matter..." He coughed again. "You've fought like a valkyrie... I'm honored... to have fought beside you, Slayer..." He coughed for a last time. "May we meet again in Valhalla!" Then he closed his eyes forever. He was dead.

"We have to go." Teje urged Buffy. "There might be other demons hiding here."

But Buffy could not leave the man behind, who had wanted to rape her, who had followed her for three days through the desert and who, in the end, helped her in a fight against one of the most powerful vampires she ever fought. So she gave the priestess her weapon, sheathed her dagger and carried him and his large axe out of this unholy place. The way out was easy to find for they had only to follow the still burning torches.

It was silent outside the pyramid. The cultist had left the place in a hurry. Some tents had been knocked over, caskets and bags were lying around. Sp they gathered together what they could need for a trek through the desert. Bedrolls, full water skins, and other provisions. Most of these were trail rations consisting of dried fruits, some salted meat, and some loaves of white bread. They were so famished that they did not acre if something had followed them and ate some of these trail rations at once. It might not be the best meal, but for Buffy even this frugal meal was the best meal she had since her arrival in this world.

They buried Askel of the AEsir with his double-bladed battle axe near the outer gate in a barrow made out of stones from the ruins nearby. Teje, the priestess of Isis gave an heart-breaking eulogy that drove both of them to tears even if they did not knew him. On a large stone Buffy scratched a simple inscription. Then the slayer and the priestess left the place forever.

So, later that day, Buffy was lying on a simple bedroll, starring into the clear star-filled night sky. "What are you thinking?" Teje whispered in her ear. The priestess lay beside her on another bedroll and looked at the slayer.

"I was thinking, about what has happened this day... the last days. I sacrificed myself for my bady sister, found myself naked in a desert, was enslaved by my rescuers, escaped them, stumble across a vampire worshipping cult and killed humans. I've never killed humans. I've killed demons and vampires, but never ever humans. I've vowed that I never kill humans, but I did. Am I now a bad girl?" Buffy babbled but was interrupted by Teje kissing her on the mouth. " I'm babbling?"

"Yes, you are." The other girl said with a smile. "But it is beautiful."

"What? What is beautiful?" Buffy asked.

"Your babbling." was Teje's reply and she kissed her again. "I'm glad that you were there and stopped them. I don't dare to imagine what would have happened if they were successful and had awoken the vampire god at full strength."

"That Cook-A-Thing was a god?" an astonished Buffy interrupted her.

Teje only noded in reply.

"But that vampire was not harder fight than the Master or Angelus or any other master vampire I have slayed, and I have slayed many. And I have fought and defeated a goddess, a hell goddess, but that's still a goddess..."

"Stop babbling!" Again Teje interrupted the slayer with kisses. "I will return to Stygia my home country. But what about you? What will you do now?"

"I don't know." Buffy shrugged. "Perhaps I find a way home. Or a place in this world. But first, I need to find some fitting clothes."

"What's wrong with what you wear?" This time the priestess was astonished. "Many women in Stygia are dressed like you are now. And in many other countries it is normal for a woman to show her beauty."

"At home," Buffy tried to explain, " it is considered immoral and illegal. You have to cover your breasts and your..." She was searching for an innocent word. But Teje interrupted her.

"And is it wrong for a woman in your culture to show her gratitude by making love to her savior?" She asked innocently.

"It is not." Buffy answered the question. She wanted to add something, but a kiss stopped her.

"Good." Teje kissed the slayer on the mouth and caressed Buffy's breast with one hand. Her kissing lips were traveling across her neck and shoulders to her breasts, while her caressing hand also traveled down for Buffy's breasts across her belly to her center.

Buffy got aroused by this. Then the priestess started to caress her clit gently with her fingers and Buffy got wet between her legs from arousal. And as Teje started to probe Buffy's center, she could not take it any longer and started to scream out of passion: "Oh! My! God!"

* * *

_Know, oh prince, that long after the realm of Atlantis sunk beneath the seas and long before the world changed again, there was an age undreamed of, when the Hyborian kingdoms lay across the lands that once belonged to the empire of Acheron. It was the time before the crown of proud Aquilonia was ripped out of the hands of a defeated tyrant by a barbarian from the north. It was the time when Conan the Cimmerian roamed the continent still searching for his destiny. In that time she came out of nowhere: A girl lost in a world strange to her. An adventuress, a mercenary, a thief, a lover of women and finally a queen of amazons she would become. She was the Slayer and death was her gift. Her name was ... Buffy!_

_- The Nemedian Chronicles_

**The End**


End file.
